1. Technical Field
The following description relates to an image forming device capable of performing a direct printing for retrieving print data stored in detachably attached external storage and printing images based on the retrieved print data.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an image forming device capable of performing the direct printing. The direct printing is a function of retrieving print data stored in the external storage detachably attached to the image forming device, developing image data (e.g., generating bitmap data), and printing images on recording sheets based on the developed image data. Examples of such an image forming device are disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publications No. 2006-76215, No. 2005-103867 and No. HEI 7-9704.
In the image forming device as disclosed in the publications indicated above, when the print data is developed, the developed image data is stored in the external storage such as a USB memory. By storing the image data in the external storage, and retain the same therein, when the image is reprinted, the stored image data can be used, thereby shortening a waiting time in comparison with a case where the image data is developed again from the print data.
When the print data requires security protection, and security is to be ensured, the above configuration is convenient since the image data is stored in the external storage, by removing the external storage, a third party cannot access and print the image data. Image data which need not be secured may be stored in an internal storage such as an HDD (Hard Disk Drive) or the like.